La capture
by Mayline42
Summary: Ed se fait capturer c tt ce ke je peu dire! Bonne lecture même si c pas super(dsl mais je suis encore debutante)OS


LA CAPTURE

Ed se baladait tranquillement afin de pouvoir réfléchir. Il ne remarqua pas que la nuit commença à tomber tellement il était absorbé par ses pensées.

Il ne remarqua pas non plus l'ombre qui le suivait depuis un petit moment déjà. Celle-ci attendait le moment propice pour se dévoiler. Après quelques minutes, Ed sortit enfin de ses pensées et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. IL amorça un pas pour rentrer lorsqu'une ombre lui bloqua le passage.

En l'observant, il le reconnut tout de suite: c'est Envy, un des homonculus. Tout d'abord surpris par cette apparition, Ed n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et due éviter les coups de son adversaire.

Il transforma son bras de métal en lame tranchante et attaqua à son tour; chacun de ses coups étaient parés mais ceux de son adversaire également.

Le combat commançait à durer et le jeune alchimiste d'acier ressentait les effets de la fatigue contrairement a l'homonculus qui était toujours en pleine forme.

Un coup bien placé de l'homonculus étala Ed sur le sol, trop faible pour se relever. Envy l'emmena donc avec lui et l'enferma dans une pièce d'où il ne pourrait pas s'échaper.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Al s'inquiétait pour son frère car celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenue et ce depuis des heures. Saz lui arrivait souvent de sortir prendre l'air, mais il revenait toujours au bout de deux heures minimum.

C'est pourquoi Al s'inquiétait vraiment, de plus ils étaient recherchés par certain membre de l'armée en plus des homonculus, et ces derniers seraient capables d'attaquer en pleine nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Ed reprenait ses esprits. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupideet se faire prendre aussi facilement; décidement il devenait faible, s'il ne pouvait même pas se proteger comment espérait-il protéger son frère?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Envy penetra dans la pièce. Le jeune alchimiste pensant qu'il allait être qustionner fut surpris lorsque il reçut un coup dans l'estomac, qui lui coupa le souffle durant quelques secondes.

Il tenta de riposter mais comme il était attaché, il ne put parrer le second coup. Envy prenait un malsain plaisir a le rouer de coups, il ne s'arreta que lorsque le fullmetal tomba dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il avait un mal de tête abominable. Il se traita une nouvelle fois de faible et se jura qu'il ne se laisserait plus faire même en étant attaché.

Encore une fois Envy arriva dans la pièce et cette fois Ed lui demanda:  
"Pourquoi tu m'a emmené ici? Qu'est ce que tu veux"  
"Ce que je veux? C'est que tu souffre comme j'ai souffert à cause de ton batard de père"  
"J'y suis pour rien dans ce qu'il ta fait, je vois pas pourquoi je devrait payer pour ses erreurs à lui"  
" T'es son gosse et sa, sa me suffit largement"  
Et pour approuver ses dires, il lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme réussissent à se liberer de ses liens et qu'il riposte férocement a ces attaques. Pendant quelques minutes aucun des deux n'eut le dessus mais après un coup bas de l'homonculus ED réussi malgé tout à l'assomer suffisament longtemps pour lui permettre de s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Al de son côté, cherchait toujours un moyen de retrouver son frère tout en espérent qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver de grave.

Même avec l'aide de certaine personne de l'arméé il n'avait aucune nouvelles. Mais à son plus grand étonnement et à sa plus grande joie, il apperçut une petite ombre au loin qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant son grand frère.

Cependant, il remarqua aussi que le jeune homme titubait beaucoup alors il ne perdit pas une minutes de plus et commença à courrir aussi vite qu'il le piouvait.

Ed commençait vraiment à fatigué et desespérait de reussir a s'en sortir un jour. Mais il retrouva ses espoirs lorsqu'il apperçut des lumières un peu devantlui.

Il se dit que maintenet il est en sécurité alors il se laissa tomber par terre lorsque deux bras, puissants et métalliques le ratrappèrent. Il murmura alors avec un grand soulagement;  
"Al"  
"C'est moi grand frère, repose toi, tu es en lieux sur maintenant" répondit-il Ed se laissa complètement allé avec un petit sourir au lèvres, heureux de s'en être sortit.

Al s'inquiétait vraiment de l'état de son frère, celui-ci était couvert de bleus, de coupures, d'echymoses et un grand bandage enssérait sa tête.

Après l'avoir récupéré, il l'avait directement emmené à l'infirmerie de central, mais depuis maintenant trois jours il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Il avait appelé Winry et celle-ci était arrivé quelques heures plus tard, inquiète pour son ami d'enfance. Encore une semaine passa comme sa quand Ed donna enfin un signe de vie.

C'est pour la plus grande joie de Al et Winry qu'il ouvra enfin les yeux. Son frère lui sauta carément dessus.  
"T'es enfin réveillé! Ne refait plus jamais sa, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'inquiétude, tu m'a vraiment fait peur!" dit-il les larmes aux yeux, Winry était dans le même état.  
"Que c'est-il passé?" demanda Ed la voix rauque "Je ne sais ce que tu as enduré, mais je t'ai trouvé pas loin de central, pendant que nous continuions les recherches, et j'avait vu aussi que tu avait du mal à marcher alors j'ai commencé à courir et tu t'es effondré dans mes bras, ensuite tu t'es évanouit et je t'ai directement ammené ici"  
"Merci" repondit son frère avec un voix étrangement douce "Depuis combien de temps je dors?" continua-t-il "Un peu plus d'une semaine"  
La discussion s'arreta là.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Ed fut complètement remis, les deux frères décidèrent de retourner à Rizembul pour quelques temps afin de se reposer un peu, Winry fut très contente de cette idée. Et c'est comme sa qu'il prirent la direction de la garde de central. 


End file.
